Batmobile
'Batmobile '''is Batman's custom, highly-modified road vehicle. History Design The Batmobile had the ability to transform, on the fly into Battle Mode which gave it the appearance of a battle tank with a wider track, higher ground clearance and featured various weapons including a Vulcan Minigun, 60mm Cannon, missiles and non-lethal riot suppressors. Enemies who touched the Batmobile would be knocked out by a charge of electricity. Other features included an EMP, a device that allowed electronics and drones to be hacked and a power winch. In that mode, the Batmobile could not travel in its top speed however it gained the ability to move sideways and diagonally indefinitely, and gave full manoeuvrability and control in firefights. The headlights are all turned red in that mode. Technical Specifications Pursuit Mode *'Engine: 'WayneTech hybrid power cell with jet turbine and kinetic energy recovery system and it's transmission is continuously variable planetary transmission and hub mounted electric motor for highly adaptable power delivery and manueverability. It's horsepower is 1200 bhp and top speed is 209 mph without afterburner. *'Afterburner: 'The fuel type is nitro methane, the raised maximum speed threshold is increased by 30% and temperature at vent is 1100 degrees. *'Cockpit: 'An electromagnetic ejector seat with AI and remote guidance systems and enhanced intel and recon capabilities. *'Immobilizer Missiles: 'Warheads are 2.75 in (70mm) and it is laser/infrared homing which are 5gm high explosive cl-20/hmx crystal. *'Wheels: 'Hub mounted electric motor wheels with advanced synthetic fiber composite material and it's diameter is 4 ft 7 (1.40m), brakes are 26 carbonic alloy linked to kinetic energy recovery system and have advanced all terrain technology. *'Containment Unit: 'A space of three seats and the purpose is for passenger transport as well as being resistant to kinetic forces exceeding 4,500 ib/sq in. *'Air Brakes with Regenerative Energy Mechanism: 'Graphene composite material and the acuatator is high speed hydraulic cylinder and the stopping distance reduction is 70%. Battle Mode *'Armor Plating: 'The thickness is 120mm at thickest point and it's material is carbon nanotube aggregate as well as the blast resistance being explosive reactive armor around cockpit. *'Vulcan Gun: 'Anti-tank and surface to air combat with 25mm ammunition gauge and it's length is 1.8 meters. *'60mm Cannon: 'It's ammunition type are 60mm high explosive penetrator shells with it's muzzle velocity being 1,680 meters per second and is estimated to penetrate 820mm of steel armor at point blank range. *'Riot Suppressor: 'Designed to deliver long-term trauma and render combatant immobile with it's ammunition being non-lethal slam rounds and it's slam rounds are flexible plastic casing filled with 50 grams of rubber pellets. *'Electroshock Defenses: 'Front and rear conductor rods that can propel a combatant and it's voltage is 200-300 kv range. *'Gyroscopic Wheels: 'Bullet proof synthetic fibers (graphene composite) hydraulic arm-mounted and is capable of 360 lateral spin for combat manuevering. *'Winch: 'Multipurpose grapple claw with a 60m range and weight supported is 2.2 t. *'EMP: 'Disabled electronics. *'CPU VIRUS: '''Able to remotely control electronic systems. Category:Items Category:Vehicles Category:Batman's Equipment